


Thinking Out Loud

by antisocialFeline



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialFeline/pseuds/antisocialFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute and fluffy Dan and Phil one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Dan had been alone all day in Phil and his flat while Phil was out running a few errands. As usual, he would be in his browsing position, scrolling endlessly through tumblr, replying to fan’s tweets and thinking of video ideas. Since Phil wasn’t home, he had also decided to play music around the flat, even took up playing some songs on his piano. He would go back and forth playing music from his laptop and playing it on the piano. Sometimes he just learned new songs and played them.

The last few notes of “Teenagers” played before Dan’s phone buzzed. His lock screen lit up with Phil’s name, probably him informing Dan that he had entered the building and was heading up. Dan sent an “OK” before pressing play on his laptop again. The familiar tune of “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran began playing, and Dan began to smile. He had always thought of this song as his and Phil’s, Dan had been humming the song and singing it quietly to himself around the flat for a few weeks.

_“When your legs don’t work like they used to before,_

_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet,_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”_

Dan had begun singing along, and walked out of his room with his laptop in hand and set it on their couch. When Dan heard the door open and close and heard Phil say his name, he smiled, and began walking towards him, still singing.

_“Darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re seventy,_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three.”_

When Phil saw Dan, he raised an eyebrow. “Dan? What’re you doing?” he asked as Dan took his hand, swinging it slightly whilst singing.

_“And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand,_

_Well me -- I fall in love with you every single day,_

_And I just wanna tell you I am.”_

Phil grinned when Dan lifted his hand that he was holding and pressed a light kiss to it, causing Phil’s cheeks to turn a light pink. “You’re being so cheesy.” he said, laughing slightly. But Dan kept on singing and smiling.

_“So, honey now,_

_Take me into your loving arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Place your head on my beating heart,_

_I’m thinking out loud,_

_Maybe we found love right where we are.”_

Dan kept hold of one of Phil’s hands as he put his other on his waist, pulling phil closer to him. phil pressed the side of his head to Dan’s chest and put his own hand on Dan’s shoulder. The two slowly rocked back and forth as the younger one sang on.

_"When my hair’s all gone and my memory fades,_

_And the crowds don’t remember my name,_

_When my hands won’t play the strings the same way (mmmm…),_

_I know you will still love me the same.”_

A soft touch was pressed against Phil’s hair as Dan began stroking it softly, and Phil closed his eyes enjoying the other’s touch. He sunk into Dan’s chest as he listened to more of Dan’s singing.

_“‘Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it’s evergreen,_

_And, baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory,_

_And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways,_

_Maybe it’s all part of a plan,_

_Well, I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes,_

_Hoping that you’ll understand.”_

Dan tilted his head down and pressed a light kiss to the top of Phil’s head and put his hand that wa stroking his hair, back onto his waist. They still continued swaying and made their way into the living area of the flat.

_"That, baby, now,_

_Take me into your loving arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Place your head on my beating heart,_

_Thinking out loud,_

_Maybe we found love right where we are._

_La la la la la la la loud…”_

Dan finished singing the song after repeating the chorus again, and buried his face in Phil’s hair. He was smiling widely and proudly as the two slightly pulled away from each other. Phil had tears trapped in his eyes that had not yet been released, and was too smiling just as widely. They laughed lightly at each other, noticing how stereotypical the scene was. Dan pulled Phil into another hug before pulling apart again and looked deeply into Phil’s eyes.

“I don’t say this a lot, and I know I need to say it more often, but, I love you so much and I don’t know want you to forget that you’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.” he said, gliding a thumb over one of Phil’s hands. “You’re the sunshine of my life, love.” The tears that Phil had been fighting back had begun rolling down his cheeks, “I love you back, you dork.” he replied and gently pressed a kiss to the other’s smiling lips.


End file.
